encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Haliya
|first = Paghingi |latest = Dahas |final = Dahas |relationship = Emre (Friend) Hamir (Lover) |notes = This character did not appear in the 2005-2006 series. }} Bathalumang Haliya is a fictional character from the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by . She is one of the ancient godess of Encantadia and the one responsible for creating the second moon that shines down on the world they created. She is portrayed by Filipina actress, . Personality Haliya is a shy and introverted but good hearted goddess in Encantadia because of this nature she tends to avoid contact with other encantados and possibly other Bathalas, and if she managed to make contact with them, like Cassiopea, she will immediately leave their sight/teleport back to the twin moons. Prior to this, Haliya was often seen smiling this is due to the fact that an Encantado named Hamir gives her joy and makes her feel that she's not alone. After discovering that this was a lie and Hamir only used her to gain wealth, Haliya has failed to show a single smile since then. Story Haliya is one of the Five Ancient and Elemental Bathalas of Encantadia that manifests to the element of Water. When they were sent to Encantadia, Haliya became unhappy and tried to go back to where they came from, but the gateways of her fellow Bathalas were closed against them. She tried the last of five gateways to the realm of the celestial beings but like her fellow Bathalas' it remained closed against her. So she just decided to reside on one of Encantadia's twin moons which she considers her Home of Meditation and Peace, there she declared herself Goddess of the Moons. She never lets that moon shine when darkness covers Encantadia. She oftentimes goes down to Encantadia to visit the Stream of Truth, her favorite Stream where she takes a bath because the water there is clean. She considers this place her home in Encantadia. Emre is seeking help from her to take back Devas from the Bathalas Arde, Ether, and Keros. She is called by Emre as the Good Goddess. When Cassiopea and Emre tricked Ether, Cassiopea made it to the Stream of Truth. She waited for the Bathaluman to descend at the Stream of Truth. Haliya did descend and sang an enchantment to clean herself which was interrupted when Cassiopea asked if she was the Bathalumang Haliya. Before Cassiopea got near her she teleported back to the Twin Moons. Prior to her Debut Appearance Haliya once loved a Sapiryan, that is why she gave him everything he desired and even entrusted to him the De-jar to ascend to the moon from Encantadia and vice-versa. But her love soon betrayed her, as he long has loved a Diwata and bore a child, which was LilaSari. Haliya went to the newly built home of Hamir, Sapiro. She vented out her anger by cursing their child to have a beautiful face that captivates people but if they look at it they would turn to stone and will soon perish and even her parents themselves won't be exempted from this curse. She then exclaimed that she never should have returned to Encantadia. She then decided to forget the witness of her failed love, the moon, and made a second one as her home of peace and meditation. That is why Encantadia has two moons and why she avoids contact with Encantados because she doesn't trust them an ymore. Powers and Abilities As a Bathaluman/godess, Haliya is a being that possesses tremendous powers. * Ivictus -''' Like any powerful being, Haliya can transport herself to any location without occupying the space in between * 'Energy Projection -' Haliya can also project and release energy beams, so powerful that she even bested Ether's energy blast. * 'Portal Creation - '''Haliya can use the light of the moonto act as a portal that opens or can lead to anywhere. Haliya uses this ability when she helped Emre and Cassiopeia get to Devas much more faster due to their deteriorating health. * '''Curse/Blessing Bestowal -' Haliya can bestow curses and blessings to people and things. She uses this feat when she curses Lilasari to possess such beautiful face but to whoever see it will face an inevitable death. She also gave Emre and Cassiopeia the permission to have her weapon, to use as a powerful tool to enter Devas. * 'Sentience/Sensing - '''Haliya can feel and/or sense the health condition of any being by putting her hands in any part of their body. She can also able to foretell the next possible scenario for whoever being she assesses. * '''Holographic Projection -' Haliya can also conjure or project hollow image of any items, such as her former weapon Dej-ar. * 'Immortality - '''Since Haliya is a godess, she possess life longetivity. But like Keros, she can be killed by other Bathalas, her equals. hailyaaa.gif|Haliya creating a portal via moon light energyhaliya.gif|Haliya fending off Ether's energy attack dejar.PNG Trivia * Encantadia 2016's Social Media Accounts have accidentally posted a poster with the caption saying that Haliya is the Highest Bathaluman, however this was taken down and they posted a clarification of the accidental post. This also clarifies that Emre calling Haliya as the Highest Bathaluman is a wrong reference. * According to Ma'am Suzette, Haliya is derived from the moon Goddess of Boholanos mythology because in Encantadia, she's also the Moon Goddess. * Haliya is the opposite of Ether. While Ether aims to have Encantadia all to herself with the use of evil deeds, Haliya on the other hand sided with Emre by giving them her weapon to use against Ether and Arde. * According to a ''buwaya (crocodile) in the Stream, Bathalumang Haliya loves to eat Pulot (Honey). * It is said that if Haliya do not teleport back to the twin moons , they will not disappear from the sky in the following day. * One episode revealed that Haliya once had a weapon of immense power that could help Emre and Cassiopea vanquish the evil bathalas. Being a water goddess, the weapon is in a form of a huge "fork" - a similar weapon wielded by '''Poseidon (Neptune), the Greek (Roman) god of the sea in classical mythology, the Trident. * The crest of the tribe of Adamya, which is a mermaid, is the symbol of the water goddess which the first Adamyans worshipped. It can be assumed that this refers to Haliya. * The Puno ng Buhay (Tree of Life) was planted in Encantadia by Haliya it originated from the Ynang Puno (Devas Tree of Life) * It is revealed that she is the one who cursed LilaSari. Gallery Archive of Former and Optional Infobox Portraits Screenshot 2017-04-25-01-23-37.png|Optional Screenshot 2017-04-25-01-30-20.png|Optional IMG_1620.PNG|Former Haliya.png|Former 20170907_022034.png|Optional Encantada/Deity Form Bathalumang Haliya.png ClosestShotOfTheBathalumangHaliya.png IMG_1496.JPG Divine Form Water Goddess Divine Form.png|An illustrated version of the Bathalumang Haliya's Divine Form 17634879_1459597510757537_6701339583618183447_n.jpg IMG_2201.JPG|The Bathaluman in her Divine Form trying to return from where they came from IMG_2202.JPG|The Bathaluman decides to reside in one of the moons IMG_2203.JPG|The Bathaluman declares herself as Goddess of the Moons Promotional IMG_1497.JPG|The poster teases that the Bathalumang Haliya will make her debut appearance tonight (Paghingi ep). Video Gallery Category:Deities Category:Bathala Category:2016 series characters